


suffer and come unto

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Klaine, M/M, cumfeeding, vaguely blaspheming titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine smut, pure and simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	suffer and come unto

Kurt’s head crashes back against the doorjamb and spots bloom at the back of his eyelids. His hands scrabble over the delicate texture over the wall, fingers aching for any anchor. His body is being tugged and pulled and plucked and arched in every direction. Heaving breaths lift up and out and frantic head rocks side to side and seeking hips thrust forward and forward and forward. Blaine is making muffled noises below him, his lips sealed shiny around Kurt’s cock. “Blaine,” Kurt gasps out, high and stringy. One hand shoots down of it’s own volition, twisting into his boyfriend’s beautiful head of curls and tugging. Blaine hums on a yelp and it shakes Kurt to his core.

He’ll apologize after, and kiss the tender skin but Blaine doesn’t look all that put-out by it. In fact, he’s upped his game, bracing his legs with a tension. His mouth lolls open then, tongue stroking down the length of Kurt’s cock. “Oh fuck,” Kurt says through a strangled moan, head falling back against the molding of the door. His hips keep moving up and up and Blaine just rides with them, pushing in and bobbing back, wringing Kurt through to his climax.

Little wanton breaths drop over Kurt’s bruised lips as he watches his boyfriend. Eyes closed, lashes fanned over flushes cheeks, curls haphazard and lips swollen red and rolling tight and then down, over, under Kurt, in a blinding flash, feels the head of his cock press into Blaine’s soft palette. Muscles move and Blaine is swallowing around him and fuck, Kurt’s entire body is falling apart from this. His gasps come quicker. The hand at the door grips desperate around the shallow wood while the hand in Blaine’s hair clenches it fingers and holds him steady. Blaine’s jaw relaxes and his eyes cant up and he’s meeting Kurt’s gaze, open and affirmative.

That’s all Kurt needs before he’s gone, hips pistoning and the door creaking beneath him a little. His movements lose their symmetry after a short while and he’s wild with it, urging Blaine off of him. Blaine follows but doesn’t go far. Pressing a warm palm to the fire-lit skin of Kurt’s hip, he holds him calm, soothing with shushes and terms of endearments as his free hand wraps around Kurt’s cock. He works Kurt over with slow, long drags and half-words of encouragement and adulation.

Kurt finishes with a cry, shaking full-body. Head tossed back, breathing lost and fingers numb. Slumped against the wall. When he clears the clouds from his mind in a second, he glances down, the fingers that were gripping now stroking through Blaine’s curls. What he finds is a highly flushed Blaine with eyes closed and mouth open, tongue stretching around moans to taste at the come that’s strung over cheeks and nose and eyelashes.

“Baby,” he breaths out, equal parts apologetic and lust-ridden.

Blaine gives a whimper and his fingers cinch into the back of Kurt’s thighs. It’s Kurt’s turn to shush him then as he drops to shaky knees and holds Blaine’s head still with trembling fingers. “Okay, baby,” he murmurs before catching Blaine into a kiss. Blaine strains into it but Kurt only lets it live a second before pulling back and licking full up Blaine’s cheek, tasting himself on his tongue. Blaine lets out a moan that is something close to pained. Kurt doesn’t let him suffer long, quickly catching him into another kiss, spilling the come onto Blaine’s tongue in the transfer. Blaine moans again, this time from deep in his throat and he goes boneless against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt cleans him off careful and slow, spilling tonguefuls at a time over Blaine’s swelled lips. They’re sticky from sweat and the come of Blaine’s earlier release and ache with the feel of moving long after they were tired through. Kurt settles himself against the wall, Blaine curled comfortable against him, in his lap with his head against Kurt’s collar. Their breathing eventually peters to something normal, along with their heartbeats. Kurt runs the pads of his fingers delicately through Blaine’s curls, soothing the tender scalp there.


End file.
